The present invention relates generally to support stands, and more particularly to a knockdown stand for an electronic instrument, such as an oscilloscope.
Most oscilloscopes and other test and measurement instruments, including portable versions of such instruments, are designed primarily for benchtop use. In many situations, computer servicing for example, a suitable elevated support surface may not be conveniently available at a work site. To meet the need for a readily movable instrument support that can be stationed where needed, various types of carts and stands have been provided. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 192,792 to Morris shows a well-known mobile stand design that includes an angularly adjustable tray supported above a platform base by a pair of inverted-V-shaped frame members. Wheels are provided at each corner of the base for ease in moving the stand from place to place.
Another well-known type of cart is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 210,360 to Gerakos. Intended for use with portable oscilloscopes and other instruments having a similar configuration, the cart has an angularly adjustable tray mounted in a yoke attached to the upper end of a support column. The lower end of the column is secured to a platform base, one end of which is provided with wheels for ready mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,833 to Hoedinghaus et al. relates to a collapsible cart for oscilloscopes and other electronic instruments. The cart is formed from a pair of inverted-U-shaped frame members, the legs of which are pivotally interconnected to form a collapsible X-shaped structure. A first tray is pivotally mounted between the upper portions of the frame members, and is adapted to be supported in either a horizontal position or at a 22.degree. angle. A second, lower tray is removably supported between the lower portions of the U-shaped members, each of which is provided with a pair of casters at its lower ends.
While such prior art instrument support apparatus is quite useful, it is also comparatively bulky and does not lend itself to use in applications where portability is a primary consideration. Clearly, a need exists for a compact, lightweight support stand for portable electronic instruments, and an object of the present invention is to satisfy this need in a practical and satisfactory manner.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a knockdown stand that can be assembled in different ways, one for supporting a portable electronic instrument at a convenient height and attitude above a surface, and another for compact storage and transport.
Another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, knockdown stand that can be attached to a portable electronic instrument and carried by the instrument in a compact, self-contained form.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a knockdown stand having means accommodating the storage of instrument accessories.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stand that can support a portable electronic instrument at a convenient height and attitude in a safe, stable manner, but which can be disassembled readily and reassembled in a more compact form for transport or storage.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.